


Mage: Chapter 85- Facility A2X

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [84]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 85- Facility A2X

Part 1- Watching The Facility

Alex and 5 stood in the forest hiding behind the large trees as they scanned the small, rundown facility that sat in the clearing in front of them. The sun began to rise over the hills in the distance, bathing the forest in dim orange light. The occasional guard roamed around the outskirt of the facility before disappearing back inside the building.

“So this is it? it doesn’t really look like a big government facility,” said Alex.

“This is definitely the place, I can detect 9 and 7 presence. Their deep underground somewhere so I'm guess this building is just an entrence to the main facility underground.” 5 replied.

“Well if you sense it then it's probably the spot… even still though,” Alex said as he glanced over his shoulder at the man tied to the tree behind them with a gag in his mouth. “Id like to get a bit more intel on whatever this place is before we go charging headfirst into it.”

5 turned around to look at their prisoner before glancing back at Alex.

“Really huh? You always struck me as the act first ask question latter kind of guy.”

“Huh yeah well I guess I kind of used to be, but right now I’m not looking to take any risks that might get me killed.”

“Well works for me, I'm not really in the dying mood either.”

The pair both walked towards the tied up man. Panic began to build in his eyes and his muffled screams grew as they drew closer. 5 leaned in close to the man causing his muffled screams to become deep breaths.

“If you don’t want to die I suggest you don’t try anything funny ok,” 5 threatened.

The man quickly nodded in agreement. 5 reached out to the piece of tape gagging the man and forcefully ripped it off leaving the man's lips a bright red color. The prisoner continued to let out pathetic whimpers and grunts as he waited for his orders.

“Now what is this place? why have people guarding some building in the middle of nowhere,” Alex said.

“Th… this is the main government building, it's where the president and the other government officials come and meet to run the country,” The man blurted out.

“This place? Doesn’t really look like all that, you better not be lying to us.”

“No, i…I promise that I'm not lying. That building over there is just a front, inside is an elevator leading into the underground facility. There is only one elevator leading up and down and its use is heavily regulated so you won't be able to get in. And even if you do manage to get inside there’s no way that you’ll be able to get through all the guard…”

5 placed the strip of tape back across the mans lips silencing him once again.

“Don’t worry about that… I'm sure we will manage just fine. Now you sit tight here and try not to draw too much attention to yourself ok.”

Alex and 5 turned around and walked back to their original position behind the trees.

“So what do you think we should do?” asked Alex.

“If this really is their main government building like he said then this couldn’t have worked out any better,” 5 replied.

Alex turned to look at 5 with confusion.

“Let me explain… if we can take down this place then we can take down their entire chain of command and if we’re lucky we might even be able to take down their entire government body in one blow. With my power, I can place bombs that will remain completely invisible until I activate them, at my best I can plant around a hundred bombs before I start to run out of magic. If we can get inside and I can plant my bombs in as many places as possible then we can destroy the entire facility as well as saving 7 and 9.”

“hmmm… you’re right this does sound like a bit of a golden opportunity when you put it like that, the only problem is getting inside and staying inside undetected.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to manage, for now, let's just get inside and take a closer look at that elevator.”

5 did a quick look around to make sure there were no guards patrolling past before quickly jumping out from behind cover and sprinting towards the building followed behind shortly after by Alex.

Part 2- A Meeting With The Resistance

Liz walked down the long corridor with Tia on her arm helping him walk. They were followed behind by 10, Bip, and Dr Rico.

“Are you sure you are up for this? I mean you can barely even walk, maybe you should just go back and lye down,” Liz said to Tia.

“Don’t worry about me… we haven’t got much time and definitely no time to lye down,” Tia responded.

The group reached a door at the end of the hallway. Tia pulled himself away from Liz and limped towards the door. He grabbed the handle of the door and propped himself against the wall.

“Ok, the rest of the council is behind this door.”

“Well I think you should be from here, I have other patients to take care of so ill leave you to it,” Dr. Rico said as he waved and turned around to walk back down the corridor.

“Oh, but what if I get a boo boo, who will kiss it better and tell me I'm a good boy,” Tia replied sarcastically.

“You’re a very good boy, now go do your job.”

Tia turned the door handle and pushed the door open flooding the dimly lit room with three people all sitting around a table. They all looked over to the group as they filed into the room one by one lead by Tia.

“Ahh Tia, you’re finally done lounging about are you,” one of the men at the table said as he looked at the rest of the people filing into the room. “Who are these guys.”

“You remember Liz right, she was the one who we helped get out of the country, these are her two friends ten and Bip,” Tia explained.

“It’s good to meet all of you,” said Bip.

“Ahh… its 10,” 10 said shyly.

“I remember her… but what is she doing back here, didn’t we risk everything just to get her out,” another person at the table said.

The group walked up to the table and took a place at it.

“I think ill let her explain that,” Tia said.

The group all turned to look at Liz making her slightly nervous as they waited for her to explain.

Part 3- Facility A2X

5 and Alex hid behind a crate in the small run-down building. The building was filled with barrels crates and palets scattered all around the place made out of rotting wood. In the far corner of the room was a large metal tube with a door tightly clamped shut and some buttons on the side. A digital panel sat above the door with a number on it that slowly increased. The number reached 200 hundred before stopping it count. A loud ding sounded out and the door began to pull open. A man dressed in a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase exited the elevator with two armed guards on either side of him. They walked out of the building leaving Alex and 5 alone once again. Ale turned to look at 5.

“So what’s the plan here,” asked Alex as the doors to the elevator close tightly once again.

“Well like that guy outside said the elevators use is probably heavily regulated so if we try and use it we’ll be caught instantly.”

“Sooo…”

“So I say we catch a ride down with the next guy to go down.”

“That could work… but they're bound to have cameras in there, even if we can get in the elevator we’ll be caught.”

“Who said we ‘re gonna use the elevator.”

Alex looked at 5 with confusion. The two guards walked back into the room and over to the elevator cutting Alex and 5 conversations short. They pressed a button on the side of the elevator causing the doors to pull back open. The pair entered the elevator and pressed some more buttons causing the doors to close once again.

“Come on let's go,” 5 said as she jumped to action.

She quickly reached the door before it had the chance to fully close. Alex followed in her path quickly arriving next to her at the door. Her face turned red as she pulled against the closing door forcing it further and further open until it was completely open. The pair looked at the long elevator shaft leading deep down into the earth seemingly endlessly. The elevator made its way down the shaft. A large heavy-duty metal cord leads down the shaft lowering the elevator pod down.

“Ok jump… we’re gonna ride that word all the way down to their base,” 5 said.

“Wait… are you insane?”

“No now hurry up these doors are heavy.”

“But we have no idea how deep this thing goes… and if that elevator comes back up while we’re in there then we’ll get crushed.”

5 let out an irritated sigh.

“Ok that’s fair enough, but counterpoint.”

Without warning, 5 raised her leg up and kicked Alex in the back pushing him forward and sending him falling down the shaft. She took in a deep breath before quickly in one movement letting go of the doors and jumping down the shaft as well letting the doors slam closed behind them.


End file.
